Deep City Lights
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: Finn and Kurt get a suprise when they pass an alleyway on one darkened night in Lima, Ohio.


Finn walked down the darkened sidewalk with his boyfriend, holding hands and talking about their tiring day, when suddenly, they are stopped by two men when they pass a alleyway by the nearest bar, the street light the only thing lighting the four men's faces. Finn felt Kurt shrink back and hide behind him, so he put a hand on his shoulder as a gesture to stay calm, he then looked back at the men,

''Um... Hello...'' _Nice one Finn, that is totally how you greet people that... May hurt you... _Finn tried to shake off the thought.

''Hiya.'' The shorter man said before quickly grabbing Kurt by the wrists as if it was like a reflex and pulling him away from Finn, his other hand on the strap of his bag.

''Hey! Stop it! Let go of my bag!'' Kurt yelled, trying to pull the bag out of the man's grasp.

Finn quickly went to action and tried to step up to the man to fight him off, but the taller male suddenly grabbed him harshly and threw him to the ground, making Finn's head hit the pavement hard, but before he could catch his breath and get up to attend to Kurt, the man went on the ground with him and began to fight with him, holding him down, and punching him continuously.

''Kurt!'' Finn began to yell with a cry of pain after it, seeing him still fighting with the other man, ''Kurt! Let him have the bag! Just run!''

''No!'' was all Finn heard from Kurt before hearing his scream being muffled,

''Kurt!'' He yelled even louder this time, trying to squirm out of the man's grasp, Kurt now not in his sight, all he could hear was his muffled screams. Finn continued to fight with the pain, trying his best to throw his punches back, trying to make the heavy man get off him. Soon, he finally had success and he thew the man off him, going on top on him and punching him straight in the nose, probably breaking it, and then kneeing the man's genitals before scrambling to his feet- despite the pain in his face that was slowly swelling up from all the punches- and he looked around him, not seeing Kurt at all.

''Kurt?'' He screamed again, his voice hoarse, beginning to run around the area in panic, continuing to yell out is name, tears forming his eyes as he thought, _What if I can't find Kurt? What if he's gone and he gets killed?_He just continued to run, going into the alleyway and searching, soon thankfully finding Kurt in the corner of one of the walls, but with the man's arm tightly around his neck, the other one still in Kurt's bag, going through it, soon pulling out his make up,

''Ooh, pretty boy, you need your little make up to survive, huh? You need your little cover-up, faggot?'' The man whispered into his ear, his voice full of venom, ''Let's see what else we have in here...'' He began digging his hand into the bag again, feeling around until he felt his hand on leather, ''Ooh, is this a wallet I feel?'' He pulled it out and it was indeed, Kurt's wallet. He snickered at the sight of Kurt's face wet with tears, and full of fear, ''See, fag? This is easy. You don't fight back, and you don't die. Easy as that.''

Finn finally couldn't take seeing his boyfriend in such pain much longer as he began to race to the man, Grabbing the hand that was digging into the bag, making the wallet drop into a puddle, and pulling it high to the man's back, making harsh pain shoot up the man's whole arm and back and making him lose his grip on Kurt.

Kurt quickly grabbed his wallet and sprinted away from the man and Finn, but only going to the other side of the wall, to make sure Finn didn't get hurt...

The man with no name then elbowed Finn in the stomach, making Finn let go of him and wrap his arm around his stomach. But he then ran to Kurt with the man, blocking the man's way to him,

''What the hell do you want from us?'' Finn yelled, looking at the man thoroughly, seeing that he's only a little punk, maybe only a year younger then Finn himself...

''Aw, nothing. We just want to have a little fun, that's all.'' The man replied, a wicked smile upon his face as he began to creep closer.

''Yeah? Well how about I give you a punch to the face instead?'' Finn balled his hands into fists and swung it right into the guy's face, making him fall to the ground from the impact. But Finn wasn't done. He continued by climbing on top of the guy and starting to punch him in the face some more, hitting in him the eye, the mouth, and the nose, possibly breaking it like he did the first guy. After a moment, after he let his fist break skin and let blood loose on the boy's face, he pulled him up from the shirt and let his face be close to his,

''I want you to get up and leave us the hell alone, you hear?'' he hissed, throwing the man back down and getting up, his eyes still on his though. The man quickly scrambled to his feet and booked away from them, grabbing the bigger man, who still laid on the sidewalk in pain, and quickly forced him up so they could get away as fast as they could.

Finn watched as they ran, but then looked over at Kurt, who still had tears in his eyes, which were a piercing blue, even in the dark light of the alleyway. He quickly walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug, letting out a sigh of relief and placing a loving kiss on his lover's forehead, he then broke the embrace slightly to see his face, ''You alright? Did he hurt you at all?'' he asked, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

''Y-yeah, I-I'm fine...'' Kurt started, trying to calm himself down, but he was shaking like a leaf, he then looked up at Finn, and even in the shadows, he could see that his face was swollen and bruised, ''But you aren't...''

''Me? No... No, I'm fine... Really... It doesn't matter about me anyways. All that matters, is that _you're_okay...'' Finn replied, pulling Kurt back into the hug, rubbing his back, trying to comfort and calm him.

''What are we going to do?'' He heard Kurt ask after a moment,

''Hm... Well... We're gonna call the police and tell them what happened of course...'' Finn started, ''But for now... I suggest we get ourselves home... If we come home any later with the shape my face is in, mom and Burt will have a fit.'' He then broke the hug and reached down, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, giving it a gentle and warm squeeze. ''Come on, let's go home and try to forget about all this...'' He then looked at Kurt and flashed a sweet smile towards him, shaking his shoulder lovingly, ''Mmkay? And... Maybe we can possibly have some quality in the bathroom to help us?'' He winked and then barked a laugh, making Kurt laugh as well, which was always a good sign, Finn always enjoyed making Kurt happy. That's what life was all about anyways. They began to walk out of the alleyway, heading home, holding hands tightly, as if it was a life line.


End file.
